fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dangerous Items
Strength, ferocity, soldiering. Max item bonuses *With Fate and retired items: +89 (this includes a Waxwail Knife, a destiny and a mood) *Without Fate: +87 (this includes a Waxwail Knife, a spouse, a destiny, a profession and a mood) *Bazaar-gear only: +44 Hats * Fired with Ferocity (Dangerous +30) Mood * Set of Cosmogone Spectacles (Dangerous +12, Persuasive +12, Bizarre +1) Profession: Glassman Item * Semiotic Monocle (Dangerous +5, Watchful +8) * Iron Hat (Dangerous +5, Persuasive -1) * Snuffer's Face (Dangerous +4, Watchful +8, Dreaded +1) * Extraordinary Hat (Dangerous +2, Watchful +8, Shadowy -1) * Blemmigan Hat (Dangerous +2, Watchful +5, Persuasive -1) FATE * Deafening Hat (Dangerous +2, Persuasive +2, Watchful -3) * Pirate Hat (Dangerous +2, Suspicion +1) Clothing * Far Khanate Lacquered Armour (Dangerous +8, Persuasive +4, Bizarre +1) * Corsetted Dress (Dangerous +2, Persuasive +2) * Gentleman's Athletic Support (Dangerous +2) * Bloodstained Suit (Dangerous +2, Watchful -1) * Rough Gown (Dangerous +2, Persuasive -1, Watchful -1) * Anarchist's Sable (Dangerous +1, Shadowy +3, Dreaded +1) * Neddy Suit (Dangerous +1, Shadowy +3, Dreaded +1) Gloves * Pair of Spiderchitin Gauntlets (Dangerous +5, Persuasive -1) * Twelve-carat Diamond Ring (Dangerous +3, Persuasive +8) * Brass Knuckledusters (Dangerous +2) * Pair of Knife-and-Candler's Gloves (Dangerous +2) * Insatiable Glove (Dangerous +2, Watchful +8, Persuasive -1, Shadowy -1) * Voracious Glove (Dangerous +2, Watchful +6, Persuasive -1, Shadowy -1) Weapons * Waxwail Knife (Dangerous +20, Savage! +20) * A Notched Bone Harpoon (Dangerous +12, Watchful +12, Dreaded +1) Profession: Monster-Hunter Item * A List, Writ in Gant (Dangerous +12, Shadowy +12, Bizarre +1) Profession: Licentiate Item * Cantigaster Venom (Dangerous +12) FATE * Knife of Lost Sky (Dangerous +10, Savage! +10) * Infernal Sharpshooter's Rifle (Dangerous +10) * Discreet Firearm (Dangerous +9, Shadowy +9, Dreaded +1) Profession: Murderer Item * A Poisoned Pen (Dangerous +8, Dreaded +1) * Pre-Emptive Guinea-Pig (Dangerous +7, Watchful +6) * Ratwork Derringer (Dangerous +7) * Ratting Piece (Dangerous +6, Watchful +6) Profession: Rat-Catcher Item * Blooded Knife (Dangerous +6, Dreaded +1) Nemesis Ambition Item * Ravenglass Knife (Dangerous +6) * Consignment of Scintillack Snuff (Dangerous +5, Persuasive +3, Shadowy -1) * Poison-tipped Umbrella (Dangerous +4, Shadowy +8) * Bloodstained Eolith (Dangerous +4, Watchful +5, Persuasive -1) * Key-to-Heart Dagger (Dangerous +4, Persuasive +1) FATE * A Brooding Aura of Pain (Dangerous +4) * A Facial Scar (Dangerous +4) * A Notable Absence of Scars (Dangerous +4) * A Scar Upon your Person (Dangerous +4) * Ancient Hunting Rifle (Dangerous +4, Shadowy -1) * Vake-Killing Club (Dangerous +4, Shadowy -1, Watchful -1) Bag a Legend! Ambition Item * Mutersalt (Dangerous +3, Shadowy +2, Watchful -1) * Spiked Rosary (Dangerous +3, Nightmares -1) Bag a Legend! Ambition Item * Mutersalt (Dangerous +3, Shadowy +2, Watchful -1) Feast of the Zee Item * Tasselled Sword-Cane (Dangerous +2, Persuasive +2) * Rattus Faber Rifle (Dangerous +2) * Skyglass Knife (Dangerous +2) * Prison Shiv (Dangerous +1, Shadowy +1) * Emergency Blunderbuss (Dangerous +1) * Sandalwood Club (Dangerous +1, Shadowy -1) Bag a Legend! Ambition Item Boots * Pair of Vakeskin Boots (Dangerous +8, Shadowy -1) * Pair of Kingscale Boots (Dangerous +6, Shadowy +8, Dreaded +1) * Pair of Savage Hob-nailed Boots (Dangerous +5, Persuasive -1) Companions * Laconic Prodigy (Dangerous +10, Shadowy +10, Watchful +10) FATE * Perspicacious Lurcher (Dangerous +9, Watchful +9, Respectable +1) Profession: Stalker Item * Circle of Acolytes (Dangerous +9, Persuasive +9, Respectable +1) Profession: Mystic Item * Scuttering Squad (Dangerous +8, Shadowy +8, Watchful +8) * An Enfranchised Anchoress (Dangerous +8, Dreaded +1) Election item * Rattus Faber Bandit-Chief (Dangerous +8, Persuasive -1) * A Restless Clay Man (Dangerous +7, Watchful +6, Bizarre +1) FATE * Luxuriantly Coiffed Sorrow-Spider (Dangerous +7, Persuasive +5, Dreaded +1) FATE * Pious Henchman (Dangerous +7, Persuasive +5) Hallowmas 1894 * Bengal Tigress (Dangerous +7, Persuasive +4, Dreaded +1) * Burly Assistant (Dangerous +6, Shadowy +6) Profession: Enforcer Item * Feckless Supporters (Dangerous +6, Persuasive +6) Profession: Campaigner Item * Hollow-Eyed Tragedian (Dangerous +6, Shadowy +5, Bizarre +1) * Lettice, the Mercy (Dangerous +6, Persuasive +5, Dreaded +1) * Gilded Crustacean (Dangerous +6, Persuasive +1, Watchful -1) * Ruthless Henchman (Dangerous +6, Persuasive -1) * Half-Wild Mandrake (Dangerous +6, Persuasive -2, Shadowy -2, Watchful -2) * Bifurcated Owl (Dangerous +5, Persuasive +5, Shadowy +5, Watchful +5, Dreaded +2, Bizarre +2) FATE * An Irresistible Lady (Dangerous +5, Persuasive +7, Dreaded +2) * Fabulous Accomplice (Dangerous +5, Persuasive +7) Hallowmas 1894 * A Gentleman of Undisclosed Business (Dangerous +5, Shadowy +6, Dreaded +1) FATE * The Cat's Chiefest Claw (Dangerous +5, Persuasive +5, Dreaded +1) * Pentecost Ape (Dangerous +5, Watchful +5, Bizarre +1) * Malevolent Monkey (Dangerous +5, Watchful +5) * Hound of Heaven (Dangerous +5, Watchful +5, Shadowy -2) * Disgraced Rattus Faber Bandit-Chief (Dangerous +5, Persuasive -1) * Plated Seal (Dangerous +5, Persuasive -1, Shadowy -1) * Slavering Dream-Hound (Dangerous +4, Shadowy +4) FATE * Shimmering Songster (Dangerous +4, Persuasive +4) FATE * Working Rat (Dangerous +4) * Blemmigan Secretary (Dangerous +3, Persuasive +6) * A Venomous Caricaturist (Dangerous +3, Watchful +6) FATE * Watchful Doll (Dangerous +3, Watchful +3) FATE * Unfinished Hat (Dangerous +3, Dreaded +1, Bizarre +1) * Dark-Carapaced Crustacean (Dangerous +3, Bizarre +1) * Tomb-Lion (Dangerous +3, Persuasive -1) * Bitter Saker Falcon (Dangerous +2, Watchful +6, Dreaded +2, Persuasive +2) The Silver Tree * Albino Rat (Dangerous +2, Persuasive +2) * The Pirate Poet (Dangerous +2, Persuasive +2) * Complaisant Frost-Moth (Dangerous +2, Watchful +2) * Neurasthenic Assassin (Dangerous +2, Shadowy +2) * Fairly Tame Sorrow-Spider (Dangerous +2) * Araby Fighting-Weasel (Dangerous +2, Watchful -1) Destiny * The Road (Dangerous +5, Watchful +3) FATE * Authority (Dangerous +5) * The Instrument (Dangerous +5) Home Comfort * Terrifying Weathercock (Dangerous +2) FATE * Formidable Basalt Gymnasium (Dangerous +1) * Mostly Stuffed Bound Shark (Dreaded +1, Dangerous +1) FATE * A Painting entitled 'Contentment' (Dreaded +1, Dangerous +1) Sunless Sea Spouse * Espoused to (Committed +1, Dangerous +1, Watchful +1, Shadowy +1, Persuasive +1) * Devout Intriguer (Committed +1, Dangerous +1, Shadowy +1) FATE * Comfortable Intriguer (Committed +1, Dangerous +1, Shadowy +1) FATE Category:Items